Project Summary The overall goal of the Administrative Core of the WVU Stroke CoBRE is to provide leadership and manage the development of a center of excellence in basic and translational stroke research at West Virginia University (WVU). To achieve this goal, the following specific aims will be achieved: The thematic research focus area is stroke and the research projects assess linked areas of the prediction, causes, acute treatment and rehabilitation of stroke. To achieve this goal, the follow specific aims will be achieved: Specific Aim 1: Develop high quality mentored research and career development in the WVU Stroke CoBRE. All five research projects emanate from the research activities of assistant/associate professors in a tenure track appointment in their respective departments. Aim 1 be achieved by expanding our mentoring program for junior faculty that addresses the transition to and attainment of independent research funding, with an emphasis on supporting the professional development of junior faculty. Clear expectations and milestones for mentees and their respective mentors (both internal and external) are highlighted in the annually signed mentoring agreement. Specific Aim 2: To hire new faculty with a research expertise in stroke. The Program Director and Internal Advisory Committee members are well positioned to direct recruitment of stroke researchers into new positions at WVU. Additionally, mid-funding cycle graduation of the current group of junior investigators will free up funds to provide startup packages for new recruits. These strategic appointments have already resulted in the active recruitment to WVU of 13 new faculty in stroke research in Phase I. Specific Aim 3: To continue a formative and summative evaluation strategy with specific milestones. Achieving these aims will launch the JIs as independent scientists in stroke research fields and provide a foundation of professional development for their long-term academic career success. Accomplishing these goals will position the WVU Stroke CoBRE to become a national center of excellence in stroke research that addresses the issue of stroke and its co-morbidities in West Virginia (WV) and the nation. The CoBRE mechanism will increase the number of stroke researchers, expand our capacity to programmatically address important issues in stroke and enhance our vital research cores that serve the stroke, cardiovascular and neuroscience communities at WVU and across the state while meeting the nation?s need for innovative approaches to this devastating disease.